Trouble in Central 2nd Visit I
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: A return trip to Ed's World holds new enemies that need to be taken down. But can everyone fight this new foe and make it out alive? With new powers on their side, this isn't going to be easy.


**2****nd**** Visit**

Near Ed's Apartment:

Everything was peaceful when a small portal opened. A hawk wearing gold armor with blue symbols and a pouch on its back came out of it. Haku looked around and noticed that he was nearby Ed's apartment. He flew over to the window and set down on the ledge. He looked inside to see Ed and Al talking.

"I wonder how Yakumo and her friends are doing." Al said.

Ed shrugged and said, "Beats me Al. They said they'd come back once they found out how to fix Yakumo."

"Brother that was two months ago." Al said.

"They must be having trouble finding an answer." Ed said before hearing a tapping noise.

They looked around as they heard it again. Al looked at the window and saw Haku tapping on the window.

"Ed looks who's here." Al said walking over to the window.

Ed looked confused and joined him.

"Oh it's Haku. What's he doing here?" Ed asked.

Haku tapped on the window again so Ed opened the window. Haku flew inside and landed on a chair nearby. Ed closed the window and Al walked over to Haku. Al carefully patted his head and noticed the pouch on his back. Al reached into the pouch and pulled out a rolled out piece of paper.

"Hey Ed look at this." Al said holding it up.

Ed walked over and Al unrolled the paper. It was a note that said:

_Dear Ed and Al,_

_It's been two long months but we finally found a way to fix Yakumo. The only problem is that we need a lot of help to pull it off. So we're coming back the Central where we hope that you guys can help us do this. We should be there soon so do whatever you need to before we get there._

_From Sora_

"So their coming back? For help?" Al asked.

"I guess so Al. Looks like we're going to have to help them." Ed answered.

Al nodded and asked, "So what do we do with Haku?"

"Well their coming here so we'll just keep an eye on him." Ed said.

Al nodded and patted Haku again. Ed went over to the phone and called Mustang.

"Hello Mustang? It's Ed."

_'What is it Full Metal?'_ Mustang asked on the other end.

"We just got word from Sora and the others. They're coming back to Central to try and fix Yakumo." Ed explained.

_'I see. Thanks for telling me Full Metal.' _Mustang replied.

"I thought I should because we really don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Ed said smugly.

_'Yes I know what happened last time Full Metal.'_ Mustang said before the line went dead.

Ed laughed to himself and hung up the phone. Then Ed and Al went out of the apartment and walked around Central. Soon after getting the note, they saw beams of light coming from one of the alleys. They raced over and were greeted by Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yakumo, and Hotaku.

"Hey you guys good to see you again." Al said.

"I guess you guys got my note." Sora said.

"Yeah and Haku is at our apartment right now." Ed explained as he saw something.

He noticed that Sora's gloves had white transmutation circles on the top of them.

"Why do you have transmutation circles on your gloves?" Ed asked.

Sora looked at his gloves and answered, "We got a little Alchemy training from a friend."

Kairi, Riku, and Hotaku revealed that they also had transmutation circles, but Yakumo didn't have one anywhere.

"I can't really make anything to help me use Alchemy because of this form. But I did get Alchemy training." Yakumo explained.

"That makes sense. Come on let's head back to the apartment. You can explain what you guys need help with there." Ed said before he turned away.

They all followed Ed back to the apartment but little did they know that they were being watched. Down an alley across the street, Mist watched Yakumo and her friends walk away. Something was different about Mist because her shirt was black, had no sleeves, and had a huge Heartless symbol on the front.

"So do you get what you have to do?" Mist asked a figure that just walked up.

This man had darker skin than Mist, a white scar like an X on his face, and red eyes.

"She's with Edward Elric?" The man asked.

Mist smiled evilly and said, "I thought that would get you to do this Scar. Yes she is friends with Edward Elric. So what do you say?"

Scar seemed to think for a moment and said, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill her and all of her friends. If you do, I'll tell you the way to finally help your people stay away from the State Alchemists." Mist explained.

This news surprised Scar slightly and he nodded. Scar walked away back down the alley. Once Mist saw he was gone, she broke out in an evil laugh.

"But once they're dead, then you'll make a fine Heartless for my troops." Mist said before laughing again.

Back at Ed's Apartment:

"So you found out they we need to do a Magic and Alchemy Combo like we did for Ed to undo Yakumo and Rukia." Al said.

Sora nodded and Ed sighed, "It took two months to find that out?"

"No what took two months is we had to learn Alchemy. Merlin, the person who taught us, thought that it would be a good thing if we knew Alchemy before trying the Combo." Yakumo explained.

Ed nodded and asked, "So what do you need from us?"

"Well…even though we've trained for two months…..we can't get the strong Alchemic force that we need to pull this off." Hotaku explained smiling weakly.

"So you're hoping that we'll help you with the Alchemic force?" Al asked.

"Yeah we've seen your Alchemy and we know that it can help us pull this off. Especially Ed's Alchemy." Kairi answered.

Ed shrugged and said, "Sure why not?"

"Thanks Ed." Yakumo said.

Ed stood up and said, "Do we need a special circle to pull this off?"

Hotaku dug into his pack and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Hotaku unrolled it and it revealed a transmutation circle. It looked like a normal circle except it had the symbol of King Mickey in the center. Hotaku handed it to Ed who looked confused at it.

"I've never seen this kind of circle before." Ed explained looking at them.

"Yeah we knew you wouldn't but Merlin says that's the one we need." Hotaku explained.

Ed handed it back to Hotaku and Al said, "Can we do it Ed?"

Ed nodded, "We should only if Yakumo and the other handle the Magic part of the combo."

"Yeah we can do that." Sora said.

Ed walked over to the door, "Come on."

"Why?" Yakumo asked.

"You want to get fix right? I want to get this done quick so things will go back to normal…well our version of normal. So let's go." Ed said walking out the door.

They followed Ed out the door and Yakumo asked, "Do you have some place where we can't draw a lot of attention?"

"There are a few building not in use anymore. We can use one of them." Ed said.

They started to walk towards the building Ed was talking about. As they were going, people noticed the way that Yakumo looked and started to talk about her. Yakumo just sighed not worrying about it and continued on.

"It doesn't bother you?" Al asked Yakumo.

"No I've gotten use to what people say about me in this form so I really don't care anymore." Yakumo explained.

Al seemed to smiled and continued walking next to his brother. Yakumo smiled to herself when her fox ear twitched. Yakumo stopped walking and looked around. The ground in front of her glowed and then exploded. Yakumo jumped back dodging the explosion and the derby. Yakumo looked and saw that the ground was torn up.

"What was that?" Hotaku asked looking at what happened.

Ed rushed over and his eyes went wide. Ed looked around and saw Scar.

"Darn it not here. We have to run." Ed said.

"Why?" Yakumo asked.

The ground exploded behind her and they saw a man walking out from the alley across the street.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Scar! Come on we don't have time." Ed said before running down the nearest alley.

They quickly followed behind him and Scar followed them. Yakumo looked back and saw Scar's arm was glowing. Then he slammed it into the ground and it was destroyed. They dodged the derby and continued.

"Ed who is Scar?" Riku asked as Scar tried another attack.

Ed dodged and answered, "Scar is a person who goes around murdering State Alchemists. He already killed more than a dozen here and outside of Central. Heck he tried to kill me and Al once."

"So I guess he's not someone you want to face huh?" Sora asked.

Ed shook his head and said, "Trust me you don't!"

Then Scar made the wall in front the crumble cutting off their escape. They turned and saw that he was getting closer. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. A steel wall came up blocking Scar off.

"That won't hold him." Ed clapped again and formed another exit.

Scar quickly got through the wall but saw that they were gone.

"You can't hide. I will find you." Scar said before running off again.

Ed kept his ear pressed to the wall as he heard Scar run off. Ed sighed quietly when he didn't hear footsteps anymore.

"He's gone." Ed said quietly.

They sighed in relief and they sat down. They were hiding in a dark room that Ed had made in the wall.

"What was Scar using Ed? It looked like Alchemy." Yakumo said.

"That because it was Alchemy." Al explained.

They looked at him and Ed explained, "You should know that Alchemy has three steps. Well Scar stops at the second step: disconcertion."

"He says that everything he does is for his God." Al explained.

"So his using his religion to kill people? That not right." Hotaku said.

"To his people the use of Alchemy is forbidden. But since he stops at the second step he's saved by a lope hole." Ed said with a small sigh.

Yakumo started to think, "Does he target anyone else?"

"He only goes after State Alchemist and anyone who gets in his way." Ed explained.

"Why do you ask Yakumo?" Kairi asked.

"I think Scar is after me." Yakumo answered.

They all looked at her and Sora asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Anyone else noticed that he started to attack me first. Also the way he looked, it looked like he wanted me dead." Yakumo said in a shaking voice.

Hotaku noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get out of here. Ed can you make another way out of here?" Hotaku said looking at Ed.

Ed nodded and clapped his hands. He reopened the wall and looked around.

"Ok it's safe. Come on." Ed said quietly before exiting the wall.

Everyone quickly got out and Ed told them to follow.

"We need to get to Mustang and tell him what's happening. He'll help us get rid of Scar." Ed said keeping an eye out for Scar.

They agreed but the Central Command Center was a little bit away. They didn't get far when the ground exploded again.

"Darn it. He already found us." Ed said.

"So I'm guessing we should run." Sora said.

They all started to run but Scar use his Alchemy to cut them off again.

"We have no choice. We have to try and fight him." Ed said.

They took out their weapons and got ready for a fight. Scar stepped closer and used his Alchemy again. Sora's gloves started to glow and the wind grew very fierce. It was enough to knock Scar back and stopped his attack. Riku's waistbands started to glow and he slammed his fist into the ground. A pillar of rock shot up from the ground lifting him up into the air. Sora used his Alchemy again causing the wind to form into blades.

The blade cut into Scar but it didn't seem to bother him. Scar used his Alchemy along with Ed and both attacks canceled each other out. Yakumo quickly drew a circle and slammed her palms on it. Chains shot up from the ground wrapping around Scar. Scar used his Alchemy to get free and looked at Yakumo.

"She didn't mention you used Alchemy." Scar said.

Yakumo looked surprised, "She? Alright that's it. Who are you working for?"

"She didn't say her name but she seemed to really want you dead." Scar said as he raised his hand.

He brought it down and Yakumo dodged the attack. Scar rushed towards Yakumo but she got out of the way. She tried a slash at his arm but missed. Scar's arm began to glow and tried to attack her. Yakumo barely got out of the way with Scar's arm only coming within inches of her head. Instead it hit the wall and broke it into pieces. Yakumo jumped away and looked a little scared.

Yakumo started to wonder if it was like this for Ed when he first went up against Scar. Scar rushed towards her and tried again but missed again. This time when he missed, he hit Yakumo in the head. Yakumo crashed into the ground as Scar preparing for the finally blow. Suddenly ice shot at Scar and froze him.

That gave Yakumo time to get away and her friends came over to her.

"Are you ok?" Hotaku asked.

"Yeah he hit me pretty hard but I'm ok." Yakumo said holding her head.

Then Scar started to glow and the ice broke away. Ed used his Alchemy but Scar knocked him away. Scar rushed towards Yakumo again but she used her new speed to get out of the way. It is until Scar quickly spun around and tried again. Scar's hand was inches from her chest when she jumped back. Yakumo was breathing heavy and stood up again.

Hotaku and her friends tried to help but Scar's Alchemy knocked them all back. Then he started to try and get Yakumo. She was staying out of his way until his hand was going to touch her left shoulder. She didn't have time to move so she did what she could to reinforce her shoulder. Scar's arm was glowing and he slammed his hand onto her left shoulder.

Seconds after pain passed through Yakumo quickly and her shoulder exploded. Hotaku could only watch as Yakumo collapsed to the ground. Yakumo was lying on her left side, her eyes were blank, and her blood began to pool around her.


End file.
